IP-based mobile system includes at least one Mobile Node in a wireless communication system. The term “Mobile Node” includes a mobile communication unit, and, in addition to the Mobile Node, the communication system has a home network and a foreign network. The Mobile Node may change its point of attachment to the Internet through these other networks, but the Mobile Node will always be associated with a single home network for IP addressing purposes. The home network has a Home Agent and the foreign network has a Foreign Agent—both of which control the routing of information packets into and out of their network.
The Mobile Node, Home Agent and Foreign Agent may be called other names depending on the nomenclature used on any particular network configuration or communication system. For instance, a “Mobile Node” encompasses PC's having cabled (e.g., telephone line (“twisted pair”), Ethernet cable, optical cable, and so on) connectivity to the wireless network, as well as wireless connectivity directly to the cellular network, as can be experienced by various makes and models of mobile terminals (“cell phones”) having various features and functionality, such as Internet access, e-mail, messaging services, and the like.
And, a home agent may be referred to as a Home Agent, Home Mobility Manager, Home Location Register, and a foreign agent may be referred to as a Foreign Agent, Serving Mobility Manager, Visited Location Register, and Visiting Serving Entity. The terms Mobile Node, Home Agent and Foreign Agent are not meant to be restrictively defined, but could include other mobile communication units or supervisory routing devices located on the home or foreign networks. Foreign networks can also be called serving networks.